Ma Juliette
by R1nn0yu3
Summary: Fye a vécu une expérience hors du commun après le décès tragique de son frère duquel il a pris le nom, de quoi s'agit-il ? Lisez cette fiction et vous le saurez.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ma Juliette.

Auteur :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Résumé : Fye a vécu une expérience hors du commun après le décès tragique de son frère duquel il a pris le nom, de quoi s'agit-il ? Lisez cette fiction et vous le saurez.

Genre : Amour.

Couple : Hahaha... Vous verrez bien =p

Note : Écrite en ayant été inspirée par la fan fiction d'une amie et par mon homme, ainsi qu'un manga, que je ne citerai pas, pour certains textes.

Chapitre Premier : Une maison bien silencieuse.

Fye était un jeune homme grand et mince, au visage assez fin, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il venait du pays de Célès, duquel il s' était enfui. Dans son enfance il avait eu un frère, qu'il avait perdu dans de tragiques circonstances. Peu après cela, il avait fait la rencontre du roi Ashura-Ô , qu'il avait scellé dans une sorte de cercueil de glace avant de quérir l'aide de Yûko, la Sorcière des Dimensions. Cette dernière lui avait pris le tatouage qu'il portait dans le dos en guise de compensation. Elle lui avait aussi dit de voyager avec un jeune garç on, Shaolan, un Ninja, Kurogane et une jeune fille, Sakura, princesse du pays de Clow.

Depuis un certain temps, Sakura se posait des questions au sujet de Fye, pensant de façon presque permanente au jeune homme, il l'intriguait, elle le sentait triste, mais parallèlement, il arborait toujours un sourire doux et chaleureux.  
Shaolan sentait que la jeune fille tait préoccupée, mais il n'osait pas lui demander a quel sujet, qui plus est, il désespérait de pouvoir vivre un amour avec la demoiselle, étant donné qu'il avait du payer de son lien avec elle en compensation de son voyage.  
Kurogane était inquiet, il voyait que ses amis se perdaient de façon régulière dans leur pensées et qu'ils commençaient a délaisser leur recherche des plumes de Sakura.

Kurogane se retrouvait donc seul,enfin seul, il était accompagné de Mokona Modoki, qui l'aidait dans sa recherche des plumes. Il se promenait, si tant est qu'on puise appeler ça une promenade, dans les rues du Monde dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, supportant le babillage incessant de la boule de poil et son caractère taquin qui obligeait notre ami Ninja a endurer les milles jeux et chatouilles de la bestiole. Ainsi donc, tandis qu'il recherchait les plumes, il se retrouva nez nez avec le sosie de la princesse Tomoyo, il en fut surpris et troublé, mais passa sa route, sachant depuis un moment déjà qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il rencontre les alter-ego des personnes qu'il connaissait dans son propre Monde. Il avait a peine dé passé le sosie de quelques mètres qu'il entendit la voix de Tomoyo retentir derrière lui.

-Kurogane ?

Il se retourna et fut, encore une fois, troublé par ce sosie parfait de la femme de son cœur.

-Hum?

-Kurogane, c'est bien toi ?!

Il regarda la jeune femme et s'agenouilla.

-Hime-sama !

-Oui, Kurogane, je suis venue te chercher, le Japon a besoin de toi ! Notre monde est envahi par des créatures monstrueuses portant le symbole de Fei Wan Lead, il faut que tu viennes nous aider!

-Hime-sama, vous savez que je ne peux pas revenir, je ne choisis pas le lieu où nous allons !

-Je le sais Kurogane, mais...

Bizarrement, quelque chose lui semblait louche, cette Tomoyo n'était pas celle du Japon, elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé de cette façon... Jamais ! il brandit alors son sabre et découpa l'illusion, qui s' évapora ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vague fantôme de sa présence, qui disparaîtrait surement sous peu. Il se rendit alors compte que ce Monde était dangereux, extrêmement dangereux ! Il décida alors de protéger ses amis, sans rien leur en dire, pour ne pas les inquiéter.

En rentrant, il ne prit pas la peine de dire bonsoir, contrairement a Mokona, qui sauta dans le couloir en criant qu'ils étaient rentrés, ce qui, bien entendu, ne servit a rien. Il enleva ses chaussures et plongea le nez dans le frigo, afin de manger quelque chose, Mokona se précipita alors vers lui et se percha sur son épaule pour voir le contenu du réfrigérateur, il y avait des carottes, des pommes, du choux chinois, et un restant d'Oden, préparé deux jours avant, il le prit et, après un instant a se casser la tête pour savoir comment fonctionnait la gazinière et où trouver une casserole, il mis son repas a réchauffer, pendant ce temps, il alla chercher Shaolan, Sakura et Fye.

Il frappa a la porte.

-Shaolan ?

-Entre !

Il entra dans la pièce et vit Shaolan assis a son bureau, en train d' écrire.

-Tu viens manger, gamin ?

-J'arrive, je termine mon journal de bord de nos derniers voyages. Au fait, je voulais te dire, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller chercher les plumes tout seul, je t'aiderai l'avenir, désolé de t'avoir laissé seul...

-Hum, c'est pas grave.

Et Kurogane sorti de la pièce, laissant Shaolan finir son travail.

Il alla frapper a la porte de Sakura.

-Hime-sama ?

-Entrez, Kurogane-san !

Il entra et s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Hime, je prépare le repas, tu viens manger ?

-Ha... Oui.

-Hime-sama ? Si ça va pas tu peux m'en parler.

-Tout va bien... Je me pose juste des questions a propos de quelque chose.

Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Si tu le dis...

Et Kurogane sortit de la pièce, devant la chambre de Fye, il hésita un instant.

Il frappa mais n'eut pas de réponse, il entra et se retrouva plongé dans le noir, il buta contre quelque chose qui émit un son cristallin, certainement encore une bouteille de saké. Le Ninja se laissa le temps de se repérer et se dirigea vers le lit où Fye était allongé de tout son long, sur le dos, un bras sur le visage. Kurogane tenta de ne pas cogner une autre de ces bouteilles qui traînaient par terre et s'assis au bord du lit.

-Fye ?

Il n'obtint, encore une fois, aucune réponse.

-Fye !

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Fye ! Par tous les diables, vas-tu me répondre ?!

Il y eu un froissement de tissus et, lorsque Kurogane tourna la tête vers le bel éphèbe, il vit qu'il s' était allongé sur le côté droit, fixant le mur de ses yeux embués par l'alcool.

-Sors ! Je ne veux voir personne !

Kurogane poussa un soupir et sortit, il faisait des efforts incommensurables pour être calme en sa présence, sachant que plus il s' énerverait, plus il aurait des difficultés a contrôler le blond.

Il était sorti de la chambre et pensait qu'encore une fois, Fye ne mangerait pas, ça faisait près de deux semaines qu'il ne mangeait pas et qu'il sortait le soir, une fois que tout le monde s' était couché .

Après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, Fye sorti de sa chambre par la fenêtre et atterri avec souplesse au sol. Il se rendit rapidement dans un lieu situé quelques rues plus loin, une sorte d'hôtel de luxe, dans lequel Fye était entré par une porte dérobée.

Il fut directement accueilli par le propriétaire qui lui faisait montre d' égards et de révérences, le conduisant a la meilleure table de l'espace détente. Quelques instant plus tard, une jeune femmes portant des anglaises rouge sang et des vêtements de style gothique noirs vint s'asseoir a la table du blond, celui-ci n'en paru pas surpris le moins du monde et sourit même à la demoiselle, toujours ce même sourire, doux et chaleureux, mais qui changeait car on y sentait une profonde tristesse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Fye était monté dans une suite de luxe avec la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était actuellement en train de prendre une douche, Fye, allongé sur le lit, laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, il allait, cette nuit encore, s'adonner a l'un de ces plaisirs connus comme étant des plus profonds, avec cette femme aux cheveux rouges. Certes, elle était belle, mais elle n' était pas celle qui hantait le cœur de Fye, ce qui ne faisait aucune différence pour elle, puisqu'elle usait de son corps en permanence pour travailler. Elle était de ces femmes de peu de vertu, qui n'hésite pas a faire n'importe quel travail pour avoir de l'argent.  
Le blond avait hésité pendant longtemps avant d'opter pour cette solution, mais il a fini par céder, de peur de mal agir vis-à-vis de la personne qu'il aimait, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir son cœur.

La femme aux cheveux de sang lui apportait un certain réconfort, car elle, elle connaissait son secret, ce secret qui lui pesait plus que tout.

Il se leva du lit et laissa la magie courir dans ses veines, il sentait le parfum de la jeune femme, Jasmin, il sentait le léger et doux vent de la nuit qui passait par la porte-fenêtre entre-ouverte, il sentait aussi le sang qui passait dans tout son corps, et ses battements de cœur qui s'accélérèrent pendant un instant.

La demoiselle sorti de la salle de bain, en tenue d'Ève, et vint donner des baisers dans le cou du bel éphèbe, ce dernier se laissa emporter par l'attitude de la jeune femme et passa la nuit dans l'hôtel...


	2. Chapter 2

Une AMV faite par : Rosie-Lagaffe sur sa fiction "Mon Ange" : http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=bAf-Xrd7Nvc AMV faite par : Rosie-Lagaffe (il faut retirer les espaces entre www. et youtube et entre youtube et .com, obligée de faire comme ça sinon ça passe pas ^^')

Auteur : R1nn0yu3.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Résumé : Fye a vécu une expérience hors du commun après le décès tragique de son frère duquel il a pris le nom, de quoi s'agit-il ? Lisez cette fiction et vous le saurez.

Genre : Amour.

Couple : Hahaha... Vous verrez bien =p

Note : écrite en ayant été inspirée par la fan fiction d'une amie et par mon homme, ainsi qu'un manga, que je ne citerai pas, pour certains textes.

Chapitre Second : Courses poursuites en ville.

Le lendemain, Fye alla flâner en ville en compagnie de la jeune femme au cheveux couleur de sang, cherchant a se distraire en sa compagnie, il regardait les vitrines des magasins qui s'emplissaient, les unes après les autres, de décorations en forme de cœur, de rose et autres symboles pouvant signifier l'amour. Le jeune homme remarqua un pendentif en forme de rose, le collier qui l'accompagnait était fait d'or, tandis que la rose avait été taillée dans un Rubis d'un rouge profond aux reflets sanguins, c' était d'une beauté sans pareil, tout ce qui était capable de surpasser cette beauté était l'être qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur.

La jeune femme le sentit repartir dans la mélancolie, elle agrippa alors son bras et l'entraîna vers un autre magasin dans lequel on vendait des vêtements peu cher et très attrayants, elle lui montra différentes choses, attendant son opinion, de longues jupes noires a volants, des corsets, des sous-vêtements affriolants et bien d'autres choses...

La séance shopping avec la jeune femme avait exténué Fye qui la quitta devant l'hôtel, lui disant qu'il viendrait certainement d'ici quelques heures la rejoindre.

Sakura était seule dans sa chambre, Fye n' était pas là et Kurogane était parti accompagné de Shaolan pour rechercher ses plumes. Mokona dormait sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller et parlait de pommes dans son sommeil.  
Elle se leva, s'habilla et lava la vaisselle. Ensuite elle passa l'aspirateur dans toute la partie basse de la maison. Après, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Kurogane et ramassa le panier a linge et fit un peu de rangement.

La chambre de Kurogane était simple, peu meublée et ordonnée... Du moins autant que l'on pouvait en attendre de notre ami le Ninja impulsif ! La chambre de Shaolan était a l'effigie du jeune homme, un peu semblable à celle du Ninja, tout était rangé et le panier à linge de ce dernier était posé a l'entrée de la porte pour que Sakura puisse le prendre. Elle rangea les livres parpillés sur le bureau en prenant soin de placer un signet aux pages ouvertes des livres pour que Shaolan puisse s'y retrouver, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais, excepté le bureau, il n'y avait rien a ranger, Sakura alla alors vers la chambre de Fye.

La chambre de Fye la surpris par son désordre, çà et là des bouteilles de saké jonchaient le sol de la chambre, le lit était défait et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout. Elle poussa un soupir et ramassa les bouteilles, les jetant à la poubelle, puis elle empila le linge dans le panier réservé à cet effet. Elle refit le lit et senti le parfum de Fye, ce doux parfum qu'elle adorait... Elle serra contre elle l'oreiller du blond, puis le rangea a sa place et termina de refaire le lit. Elle sorti, un sac poubelle dans une main et le panier linge dans l'autre.

En sortant de la chambre elle rencontra Fye qui resta figé un instant, puis, prit la parole.

-Sakura-sama ?

-Oui, Fye-san ?

-Seriez-vous entrée dans ma chambre, par hasard ?

-Oui, j'y ai fait le ménage.

"Oh non... Elle a du voir les bouteilles d'alcool... Que faire ?"

-Fye-san ?

Pas de réponse.

"Rha, j'aurais dû les jeter ! Elle va me détester maintenant !"

-Fye-san ?

-Oh, pardon, oui ?

-Vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous êtes pâle comme un mort !

-Oui... Oui, a va. Je vais me reposer un peu.

-Bien, reposez-vous bien !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis descendit le sac et les paniers linge. Elle prépara le repas pour elle et Fye et le fit goûter a Mokona qui le trouva délicieux. Elle prit un plateau et installa un bol de soupe miso, des yakitori, du riz au curry, un verre et une bouteille d'eau dessus. Elle alla frapper la porte du blond.

Fye était plongé dans ses pensées, il avait encore en mémoire la princesse tenant le sac de bouteilles et lui souriant de façon si innocente. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cet évènement... Il aurait pu espérer, mais, là, il n'osait même pas espérer qu'elle l'aime comme lui l'aimait, il voulait tant pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras !  
Il fut alors interrompu par un léger "toc toc" et leva la tête. Il alla ouvrir la porte et vit Sakura, un plateau de nourriture fûmante dans les mains, qui attendait patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

-Je vous ai fait a manger, Fye-san !

-Oh ! Sakura-sama, vous n'auriez pas dû !

-Mais si ! Ça vous fera du bien ! Allons ! Mangez !

Il prit le plateau et s'installa pour manger. C' était excellent ! Sakura avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour être une bonne épouse.

Sakura sorti discrètement de la pièce, laissant Fye manger a son aise. Mokona vint à sa rencontre et lui parla d'un roman qu'il adorait "Roméo et Juliette".

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre. L'une est une fille faisant partie de la famille Capulet, l'autre un jeune homme faisant partie de la famille Montaigu, qui sont toutes rivales. Un jour Roméo, poussé par deux de ses amis se rend incognito a la fête organisée en l'honneur de leur fille : Juliette. Les deux tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre mais sont accablés lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que leurs familles sont rivales.  
Suite a l'offense qu'a fait Roméo au cousin de Juliette, Tybalt, il se fait exiler a Mantoue. Pendant ce temps, les parents de Juliette tentent tout pour la faire marier a Pâris, un compte. Elle refuse, provoquant la colère de ses parents, elle part alors demander l'aide du frêre, Laurent, qui lui propose de boire une potion lui donnant l'apparence de la mort, précisant qu'il enverra une lettre a Roméo. Malheureusement, la lettre ne parvint pas a Roméo dû a une épidémie de peste et ce dernier n'apprend comme seule nouvelle que sa bien-aimée est morte. Il se rend alors a Vérone, sur la tombe de son épouse où il boit une fiole de poison. Juliette se réveille alors, et, découvrant le corps de son bien-aimé , lui donne un dernier baiser avant de se suicider avec le poignard de celui-ci.

-Que c'est triste !

-Je sais, mais l'histoire est belle !

Fye avait entendu leur conversation, il se mit alors a penser que cette histoire d'amour impossible était semblable a la sienne. Parce qu'il y avait Shaolan, qui aimait Sakura et que Sakura aimait Shaolan et puis aussi parce qu'il avait vécu ce drame dans son enfance et parce qu'il devrait passer sa vie à fuir, il ne pouvait se permettre d'imposer ça a Sakura, non, il n'en avait pas le droit, il en était persuadé .

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, il entendit alors un sifflement que seul lui pouvait entendre, ce son était émis par la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui était venue le chercher, il senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et il sorti par la fenêtre, laissant le plateau vide sur le bureau, suivant le son, comme hypnotisé par celui-ci...

Sakura frappa la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse, elle songea que Fye devait dormir et entra, sans un bruit, pour récupérer le plateau, elle le descendit a la cuisine puis alla la salle de lecture de leur maison et chercha le roman dont lui avait parlé Mokona.

A ce moment, Shoalan et Kurogane rentrèrent, et mangèrent ce que Sakura avait préparé pour eux, puis Kurogane alla s'entraîner dans le jardin pendant que Shaolan se rendit la bibliothèque où il vit Sakura, assise dans un fauteuil, en train de lire "Roméo et Juliette", son cœur se serra a la vue de celle qu'il aimait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de relation avec elle. Il la salua et la remerçia pour le repas, puis, alla prendre un livre et s'installa au fond de la pièce pour y lire tranquillement.

Pendant ce temps-là , au même moment, Mokona discutait avec Yûko au sujet de Shaolan, Fye et Sakura, lui exposant la situation. Yûko réfléchit un moment, puis, analysant bien la situation, prit une décision, elle donna a Mokona une sphère violette, en lui disant de s'arranger pour que Fye se retrouve seul en présence de Sakura, a ce moment-là, Mokona devrait jeter la sphère devant eux et alors ? Surprise...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Ma Juliette.

Auteur : R1nn0yu3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propri t de CLAMP.

R sum : Fye a v cu une exp rience hors du commun apr s le d c s tragique de son fr re duquel il a pris le nom, de quoi s'agit-il ? Lisez cette fiction et vous le saurez.

Genre : Amour.

Couple : Hahaha... Vous verrez bien =p

Note : crite en ayant t inspir e par la fan fiction d'une amie et par mon homme, ainsi qu'un manga, que je ne citerai pas, pour certains textes.

Le pass .

Fye se r veilla dans le lit de sa chambre d'h tel habituel, il tenta de se rem morer la veille, les bouteilles d'alcool, Sakura, son doux sourire, un son aigu, tr s aigu, qui r sonnait encore dans sa t te malgr ses douze heures de sommeil qu'il venait d'accumuler. Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il tourna la t te et vit la jeune femme aux anglaises. Cette derni re lui sourit et lui tendit un verre d'eau dans lequel il y avait un liquide brun tre.

-Pour ta geule de bois.

Dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci...

Il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir bu, comme chaque fois, oh comme sa ch re et tendre devait le ha r maintenant ! Elle devait s' tre fait une fausse id e son sujet, car, apr s tout, il n' tait pas ainsi... Du moins, pas la base ! C' tait cette rencontre, cette jeune fille si belle, et ce jeune homme a l'image du preux chevalier servant, et cet amour qui tait n dans son coeur, tout a, petit petit, avait commenc a le ronger de l'int rieur. C'est ainsi qu'il s' tait plong dans la d bauche, cherchant r confort aupr s de cette femme, Tsubaki, et de ces verres d'alcool, qui, au fur et mesure que la soir e passait, lui faisait lentement oublier sa douleur. Malheureusement, apr s qu'il se soit veill de sa torpeur d e l'alcool, il se souvenait toujours, il y avait encore et encore ce pincement au coeur quand il pensait elle, qu'il la voyait, qu'elle lui souriait ou lui parlait ou qu'il sentait son parfum... Comme hier, dans sa chambre, o r gnait en seul et unique ma tre des lieux, le doux parfum de sa dulcin e. Tsubaki se raprocha de lui et le serra contre elle, a ses yeux, Fye tait tel un enfant abandonn et perdu dans ce nouveau monde dont il ne connaissait encore rien hormis ce qu'elle lui avait montr , rien except cet h tel, ces bars dans lesquels il tra nait avant qu'elle ne le trouve, seul, un verre la main, a moiti effondr sur le comptoir de l'un d'eux. C' tait alors qu'elle avait ramen Fye l'h tel, expliquant la situation au patron qui prit le jeune homme en affection. Il dit alors a Tsubaki de le tra ter comme un client de marque et de l'emmener dans la chambre 211, aussi appel e "Eternal Rose". Elle l'avait alors allong e dans le lit et lui avait pr par le m me m dicament qu'aujourd'hui, en s'en rappelant, la jeune femme ressenti une pointe d'amertume, elle faisait tout son possible pour aider Fye, mais quoiqu'elle fasse, jamais elle n'aurait autant d'impact que celle qui hantait le coeur du bel ph be. Dieu, qu'elle pouvait l'adorer, Fye tait semblable a un fr re pour elle, apr s tout, n' taient-ils pas de la m me origine ? N'avaient-ils pas t tous deux touch s par la m me mal diction pour avoir mis en col re un tre supr me ? Elle, elle tait un Demon, non pas un Demon mal fique, mais elle en avait les attributs : cheveux rouge sang, des yeux noir t n bres, des ailes semblables celles des chauves-souris et la capacit de charmer tout homme qui la voyait... Si tant est que le coeur de la cible n' tait pas d j pris par quelqu'un ! Elle pouvait aussi se d placer a une vitesse fulgurante et cr er un espace de silence et de protection autour d'elle et de ceux qu'elle ch rissait, malheureusement pour elle, sa mal diction la touchait de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait, certes, charmer de jeunes personnes, mais qu'elle ne les gardait jamais longtemps aupr s d'elle.

Le patron de l'h tel tait un homme compatissant, quand Tsubaki tait arriv e ici, elle tait encore jeune, elle devait avoir approximativement seize ans, ses v tements taient en lambeaux et du sang couvrait ces m mes lambeaux. Ses cheveux taient emm l s et ab m s par les intemp ries. Il l'avait rencontr e, un soir, en sortant de l'h tel, elle tait assise par terre, les passants la regardaient peine, si ce n' tait pour lui lancer un regard m prisant, elle ne disait rien, ne se r voltait pas lorsqu'un quelconque passant l'humiliait ou lui lan ait un objet. Le patron en fut r volt , il s'agenouilla alors devant elle et lui parla doucement, lui proposant de venir chez lui. Elle l'avait suivi, sans dire un mot, et il l'avait confi e sa femme qui avait t scandalis e en apprenant la fa on dont les gens l'avaient tra t e, puis, attrist e en voyant dans quel tat tait la pauvre jeune fille. Elle lui avait alors fait prendre un bain, et l'avait enti rement habill e ses frais, elle l'avait ensuite pr sent e son coiffeur lui demandant de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux. Il avait alors tait convenu de les couper, puis, de les laisser pousser. Tsubaki avait t transform e, une vraie grande dame. Le patron et sa femme ne voulait pas la laisser a son sort d cid rent de la faire travailler en tant qu'h tesse dans l'h tel, lui laissant le libre choix de la fa on dont elle occuperait les clients. Au bout de quelques ann es, Tsubaki avait fini par appeler le patron et sa femme "papa" et "maman", except au travail, bien entendu ! Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait avec la patronne, elle lui demanda d'avoir la m me coupe qu'une des cliente, elle d signa la cliente du doigt, et la patronne lui donna son accord, quand Tsubaki tait revenue du coiffeur, elle tait encore plus belle qu'avant, une vraie beaut !

Tsubaki n'avait jamais eu de relations approfondies avec ses clients, sauf avec Fye, elle tait attir e par lui, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire que a pour le r conforter, tant qu'a donner son corps, elle pr f rait le donner a un tre cher qu'a de parfaits inconnus! D'ailleurs, les clients n'avaient jamais mis de plaintes ce sujet, au contraire, ils trouvaient que les soir es pass es avec la jeune femme taient des plus exquises ! Ce qui n' tait pas pour d plaire au patron/p re adoptif de la jeune fille, ses avoirs avaient augment s de fa on consid rable gr ce elle et l'h tel tait devenu l'un des plus c t s de la r gion, si ce n' tait le plus c t . Tsubaki, elle, tait devenue l'ic ne repr sentant l' tablissement.

Sakura se retrouvait encore seule dans la grande maison vide et silencieuse, Mokona, Shaolan et Kurogane taient partis la recherche de ses plumes tandis qu'elle s'occupait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle d cida de sortir faire du shopping, pour passer le temps, se disait-elle, autant aller faire le tour des magasins et voir si elle ne trouverait pas quelques pr sents offrir ses amis pour la Saint-Valentin.

Pendant ce temps, quelques rues plus loin, nos trois amis faisaient la rencontres d'illusions semblables celle que Kurogane avait d j affront deux jours auparavant. D tail troublant, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontr s les ombres, ils ne se voyaient plus l'un l'autre bien qu'ils soient c te c te. Les Ombres semblaient cr er un espace personnel pour pi ger leur victime...

Shoalan voyait une illusion de Sakura lui parlant, comme toujours, avec cette douceur dans la voix et le sourire aux l vres, elle lui disait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre... Ca lui faisait du bien, mais en m me temps, c' tait douloureux. Il tait compl tement pris au pi ge de l'Ombre. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, pr t la serrer contre lui, comment pouvait-il r sister Sakura lui disant qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'il n'esp rait plus ce sentiment de sa part ? Comment ne pas vouloir toucher celle qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps ?

Kurogane vit S ma et la princesse Tomoyo, mais il se sorti vite de cette seconde illusion laquelle il avait affaire.

Mokona, lui, ne voyait rien. L'Ombre, en col re de ne pouvoir prendre la forme d'une personne en particulier, pris la forme de Mokona Noir et tenta de le tuer, mais Kurogane avait r ussi percer l'espace de l'Ombre et sauva notre adorable boule de poils blanche !

Pour Shoalan, ela s'avererait tre bien plus difficile...

Pendant que ses amis taient en danger, Fye tait plant devant la vitrine du magasin o il avait vu le pendentif en forme de rose, il h sitait. Soudain, il senti une main le pousser dans le dos, en se retournant, il vit Tsubaki lui sourire en lui d signant le pendentif.

"Va l'acheter". Cette phrase r sonna dans sa t te, la jeune fille utilisait son don t l pathique pour le pousser acheter l'objet. Fye, gromella l g rement contre le don de Tsubaki et fini par acheter le pendentif.

Tsubaki, elle, de l'ext rieur, observait la sc ne, Fye, les joues l g rement ros es, demandait au vendeur le prix du pendentif en forme de rose, le vendeur lui fit un prix, sachant tr s bien la situation de Fye car quelques jours plus t t, Tsubaki tait venue trouver le vendeur pour lui parler de l'histoire d'amour impossible du jeune homme, elle avait d j pay le pendentif l'avance, en demandant au commer ant de le donner au bel ph be lorsqu'il viendrait. Fye se confondait en remerciement vis- -vis du marchand, et sorti, un sourire clatant sur le visage, pour annoncer la nouvelle la jeune femme.

-Il me l'a offet, Tsubaki, tu te rends compte ?!

-Je suis contente pour toi, Fye.

Dit-elle, le sourire aux l vres.

Et une bonne chose de faite, une! Pensa-t-elle.

Ils repartirent, la jeune femme accroch e au bras du blond, pour faire, encore une fois, le tour des divers commerces de la ville.

C'est alors que Sakura les vit en sortant d'un magasin, les larmes lui mont rent aux yeux et elle retourna vers la maison en courant, laissant derri re elle un Fye fou de joie d'avoir eu le pendentif et une jeune femme heureuse pour son ami...

Sakura s'effondra sur son lit, pourquoi ela lui faisait-il si mal de voir Fye avec cette femme ? Pourquoi semblait-elle, sans raison apparante, d tester cette femme qui tait son bras ? Pourquoi Fye ne le remarquait-il pas... Toutes ces questions se m langeait dans la t te de la brunette qui tait troubl e et en larmes, alors que pendant ce temps, Mokona et Kurogane se d menaient pour sauver Shaolan des griffes de l'Ombre... 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ma Juliette.

Auteur : R1nn0yu3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Résumé : Fye a vécu une expérience hors du commun après le décès tragique de son frère duquel il a pris le nom, de quoi s'agit-il ? Lisez cette fiction et vous le saurez.

Genre : Amour.

Couple : Hahaha... Vous verrez bien =p

Note : Écrite en ayant été inspirée par la fan fiction d'une amie et par mon homme, ainsi qu'un manga, que je ne citerai pas, pour certains textes.

Chapitre Quatrième : L'Ombre et le bijou !

Shaolan était toujours la proie de l'Ombre tandis que Mokona et Kurogane se demandaient que faire pour le sortir du pétrin. Le Ninja eut alors ce qu'il prit pour un éclair de génie et attaqua l'Ombre... Oubliant l'apparence que revêtait celle-ci aux yeux de son ami! Shaolan, hors de lui, sortit son Katana et attaqua Kurogane de toutes ses forces pour protéger "sa princesse".

-Kurogane, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! C'est Sakura voyons !

-Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Regarde-la bien ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle agirait comme ça avec toi ?! Es-tu a ce point aveuglé par ton amour envers elle !

Mais le Ninja pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, le brun ne l'écoutait pas, pour lui Kurogane était devenu l'ennemi a abattre, il avait attaqué sa princesse et ça ne se passerait pas sans représailles !

Mokona observait la scène, ne sachant que faire. Il voyait une ombre noire et une autre brune qui filaient dans tous les coins, se croisant et recroisant, il entendait par moment le bruit metallique causé par le choc de leur arme respective. Il se produisit alors une chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.  
Il vit Shaolan, debout, au-dessus de Kuragone qu'il tenait en respect en ayant placé la lame de son Katana a côté de sa gorge, un pied posé sur le buste du Ninja, la colère luisait dans les yeux du brun qui semblait avoir complètement oublié que le ténébreux ninja était son ami!

-Shaolan, ne fais pas ça !

Mokona, hurlant ceci, fonça droit sur lui et se mit sur son visage, empêchant ainsi ce dernier d'y voir clair !

Kurogane profita de la diversion pour renverser la situation, à présent, c'était le brun qui était tenu en respect, exactement comme le Ninja venait de l'être ! Le ténébreux émis un léger sifflement et soupira "les gosses!",pensa-t-il alors à ce moment.

Mais il avait fait une erreur, il n'avait plus tenu compte de l'Ombre, qui, à présent, incitait le brun à s'en prendre à son ami ! Elle s'était assise a côté de Shaolan, lui murmurant quelques sombres paroles à l'oreille.  
L'instant suivant, Kurogane fut projetté dans le mur derrière lui, comme si un géant lui avait asséné un coup de poing ! Shaolan émettait en ce moment même une aura glaciale, faite de flammes bleues desquelles il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher au risque de se faire brûler ! Il s'avanca lentement vers le Ninja, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il toisait celui qui, même pas deux heures plus tôt, était son ami et lui parlait de son entraînement et des failles qu'il avait encore dans sa garde. Implacable, le regard froid et denué d'expression autre que la haine qui semblait l'habiter soudainement, il continuait de s'avancer vers le Ninja, qui était tétanisé par l'attitude de son apprenti et encore sous le choc de l'onde qui l'avait projetté quelques instant auparavant. Le destin du Ténébreux semblait scellé, il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle, tandis que le brun se rapprochait de plus en plus, bientôt, sa lame serait a nouveau sur la gorge du Ninja, prête a faire son office et à lui ôter la vie.

Au même moment, Sakura était en larmes dans sa chambre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, elle ne se doutait aucunement que ses amis étaient en danger ! Alors qu'elle pleurait, Fye rentra en chantant dans la maison, c'était une belle chanson, un peu triste et mélancolique mais douce à la fois. La voix du blond parvenait jusqu'à la chambre de la Princesse qui arrêta de pleurer en entendant ce chant. C'était tellement beau ! Elle n'avait jamais soupconné que Fye avait un tel don pour chanter ! Son coeur battait la chamade, tandis qu'elle l'entendait chanter en montant l'escalier, il se dirigea vers sa chambre,de laquelle parvenaient quelques bruits assez étrange, mais la jeune fille n'avait plus la force de bouger, alors elle écouta simplement le bel éphèbe qui chantait, c'était comparable à la voix d'un Ange.

Fye rentra chez lui, le moral remonté à bloc par Tsubaki qui avait bien décidé que les choses devraient soit passer, soit casser, entre lui et Sakura, pour qu'il tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute !

Flash-back.

-Mais, Tsubaki ! Elle aime Shaolan!

-Suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre, Fye ! Maintenant, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et te décider à lui parler ! Soit ça passe, soit ça casse, on y peut rien, mais il faut bien que les choses bougent ! Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie a te lamenter sur ton sort comme ça quand même, si ?!

-Non, mais...

-Pas de mais ! Si tu continues tu vas vraiment le regretter de ne pas agir ! Comment peux-tu être sur a cent pour cent que c'est lui qu'elle aime ?! Après tout, tu as déjà été aveugle pendant un moment sur tes propres sentiments !

-Mais, nee-chan...

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Tsubaki, il l'appelait rarement ainsi, mais ça lui faisait plaisir, elle le considérait comme son frère et lui la considérait comme sa soeur.

-Y'a pas de "nee-chan" qui tienne ! Tu vas te bouger et te décider à lui parler sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire, vu ?!

Il soupira, elle était vraiment très têtue.

-Vu...

-Fye... Tu ne sembles pas très convainquant tu sais ?!

-Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je ferai si elle me repousse... ?

-Rho ! Tu tourneras la page, puis voilà ! C'est bon, si elle ne t'aime pas, tu en trouveras une autre qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras aussi, c'est tout ! Plus d'excuses ! Tu rentres chez toi, tu emballes son cadeau et tu lui offre, clair ?!

-Oui, nee-chan !

Il sorti alors de la chambre d'hôtel, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il détestait quand sa "soeur" criait, mais il fallait avouer que ça avait du bon, parfois. Elle lui avait bien remonté le moral. De toute façon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus rien a perdre ! Puisqu'il n'osait même pas lui parler, il ne pouvait savoir si elle l'aimait.

En entrant dans la maison, il se souvint d'une chanson qu'il adorait "Moon On The Water". Il se mit alors à la chanter. La maison vide laissait sa voix résonner partout, à tel point qu'on aurait l'impression qu'il se trouvait en haut d'une montagne ou dans un espace qui se serait étendu à l'infini et dans lequel sa voix, ayant été le seul bruit, aurait récouvert le monde de sa beauté.

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...

I was fool  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Old love affair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

Il trouvait les paroles très belles, bien qu'elle soit triste, il entra dans sa chambre et chercha partout une boîte et du papier cadeau pour offrir son présent à la princesse.

Et pendant ce temps, du côté de la boule de poils, du Ninja et du brun incontrôlable...

Kurogane avait réussi a esquiver le tranchant du Katana au dernier moment, en fuyant sur sa droite, il réalisa que tant qu'il ne se débarassait pas de l'Ombre il ne pourrait jamais échapper à Shaolan, et, avec un peu de chance, Shaolan retrouverait sa lucidité une fois celle-ci détruite.

C'était son coup de Poker, s'il ratait, il serait "échec et mat", il prit appui sur ses jambes et fonça sur le brun, le désarmant d'un coup, en continuant sur sa lancée, il toucha l'Ombre en plein "coeur" et se retourna, son arme devant lui, prêt à parer n'importe quel assault du jeune, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, shaolan était effondré et en larmes, regardant l'Ombre s'effacer peu à peu en s'envolant vers les étoiles, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il fixait la voûte étoilée, murmurant le nom de la princesse.

Kurogane soupira et s'approcha du brun qui chancelait, il semblait sur le point de tomber dans les vapes, le Ninja le rattrapa à temps et le porta dans ses bras jusque chez eux. Heureusement, personne n'était dans la maison à ce moment-là, Sakura devait être dans sa chambre, tandis que Fye était surement encore à l'extérieur en train de boire, pensa-t-il. Faux ! Il ne l'était pas, mais il ne pouvait le savoir ! Il ferma la porte avec son pied et monta l'escalier, le brun dans ses bras et la boule de poil perchée sur son épaule droite. Il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme et le posa sur son lit, il espérait que cette histoire n'aurait pas de séquelles sur lui.

Après cela, il parti prendre une douche en pestant un peu contre Shaolan a cause duquel ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et de boue. Mokona, quant à lui, se mit en communication avec Yûko et lui expliqua la situation.

-Tu dis que vous avez vu des Ombres qui prennent la forme de personnes qui vous sont chères ?

-Oui, Yûko-san.

-Hum, étrange. En avez-vous déjà rencontré d'autres avant ?

-Non, c'est...

-Oui.

La voix venait de derrière Mokona, qui sursauta et vit Kurogane en serviette de bain, se séchant les cheveux avec un essuie, il grommela et entra dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur le divant.

-Tu en as déjà vu avant, Kurogane ?

Lui demanda Mokona, légèrement surpris.

-Ouais, mais vu que je m'en étais sorti facilement j'en ai pas parlé, pourquoi ?

-C'est dangeureux, Kurogane, tu dois nous en parler !

-Mokona a raison, je vais vous donner quelque chose, enfin, plutôt, vous prêter quelque chose. Kitsune, viens là.

-'Kyuuuuun'

-C'est cette chose qui va nous aider ?

Demanda le Ninja, sceptique.

-Oui. Laissez-le près de Shaolan cette nuit, il s'occupera de lui.

-Ok.

-Oui, Yûko-san.

La communication terminée, le Ténébreux regarda la boule de poils en attendant de recevoir l'autre boule de poils.

-Rha, encore une autre bestiole, comme si on avait pas assez de toi!

Dit-il d'un air blasé. Mokona ouvrit alors la bouche en grand, très grand, et un énorme renard en sorti.

Le renard alla directement se coller a Kurogane et se frotta contre lui, réaction du Ninja ? Il grommela, bien entendu !

Ensuite, ils virent le renard courir vers la chambre du brun dont la porte était entre-ouverte, il entra et se lova auprès de Shaolan qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil.

Tandis que nos amis s'occupaient de choses sérieuses, Fye préparait son cadeau et Sakura se remettait doucement de la scène qu'elle avait vu. Elle descendit et prépara le repas, lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle monta les parts des garçons. D'abord, elle alla mettre un plateau devant la chambre de Kurogane, puis, un devant la chambre de Shaolan et enfin, elle frappa à la porte de Fye.

-Fye-san ? Pouvez-vous venir m'ouvrir ? J'ai votre plateau pour ce soir !

-Hime-sama ?! J'arrive! Ne bougez pas !

elle entendit ensuite une succesion de "bam" "boum" "chling" et autres bruits pouvant indiquer que la chambre de l'éphèbe devait être encombrée et que le blond avait dû tomber sur certains d'entre eux ! Sakura sourit doucement et attendit que Fye vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle éclata alors de rire en voyant sa tête, ses cheveux en bataille, les vêtements froisés et la chambre complètement retournée. Fye paru surpris de sa réaction, puis éclata de rire.

-Merci, Hime-sama !

-De rien... vous voulez de l'aide pour ranger tout ça ?

Dit-elle, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

-Euh... Eh bien, ça ne serait pas de refus !

Et ils partirent en fou-rire encore une fois.

Et voilà, le chapitre quatre !

Note : La chanson s'appelle "Moon On The Water" et vient de "Beck" !

Note deuxième : La suite devrait être le dernier chapitre ! Je vous dis à bientôt dans le dernier chapitre donc ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Ma Juliette.

Auteur : R1nn0yu3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propri?t? de CLAMP.

R sum : Fye a v cu une exp rience hors du commun apr s le d c s tragique de son fr re duquel il a pris le nom, de quoi s'agit-il ? Lisez cette fiction et vous le saurez.

Genre : Amour.

Couple : Hahaha... Vous verrez bien =p

Note : crite en ayant t inspir e par la fan fiction d'une amie et par mon homme, ainsi qu'un manga, que je ne citerai pas, pour certains textes.

Note Deuxi me : Et c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre !

Chapitre cinqui me : La sph re et le Secret de Fye!

Apr s avoir rang la chambre, Sakura sorti mais fut retenue par Fye au dernier moment.

-Sakura-san...

-Oui, Fye-san?

-Demain... Pourrions-nous nous retrouver seuls un instant ? J'aimerais vous parler...

Sakura parut surprise et lui sourit.

-Bien sur!

Elle sortit et alla se coucher, attendant le lendemain avec un peu d'anxi t .

Mokona se rendit dans la chambre de Sakura et la vit endormie. Il en profita pour communiquer encore une fois avec la Sorci re.

-Mokona ?

-Y ko-san, Sakura semble plus paisible que ces derniers jours.

-Alors on ne devra peut- tre pas utiliser cette sph re.

Dit-elle, un sourire nigmatique sur les l vres.

-Y ko-san?

-Tu feras en fonction des v nements Mokona. Si la sph re ne sert pas pour elle, elle servira pour eux...

-Tu parles de Shaolan et Kurogane ?

-Oui.

Mokona souhaita une bonne soir e a Y ko, sachant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus et coupa la communication. Il soupira puis alla se coucher aupr s de la Princesse, inquiet pour ses amis et se demandant ce qu'il en serait de la situation le lendemain.

Fye se leva un peu anxieux, il s'habilla et descendit pr parer le petit-d jeuner pour tout le monde, entretemps, Kurogane s' tait lev et avait failli tomber a la renverse de voir Fye, m me s'il ne le fit pas voir.

-'Jour.

-Bonjour Kuro-chan !

-Je t'ai d j dit d'arr ter avec les surnoms d biles !

Fye ne r pondit pas mais sourit. Il posa sur la table le plateau du Ninja.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Shaolan il fut retenu par Kurogane.

-Tu devrais le laisser dormir, on a eu une dure soir e hier.

Le Ninja expliqua alors au Magicien ce qui s'?tait pass?. Fye se confonda en excuses jusqu'a ce que Kurogane, exc d , le menace de lui couper la langue, Fye s'enfuit alors en courant et alla porter le plateau de Shaolan dans sa chambre aussi discr tement qu'il en tait capable. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit un renard qui dormait pr s du brun.

Le renard leva la t te et mit un petit "kyun" en voyant Fye. Il vint se frotter contre lui et lui administra d' normes coups de langue sur le visage avant de retourner s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit de Shaolan.

Fye posa le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Il alla frapper a la porte de la Princesse qui se leva, moiti endormie et descendit l'escalier dans le m me tat. Mokona tait derri re elle et veillait a ce qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Le Blond attentait la demoiselle dans un costume aux tons beiges et blancs. Il tendit la main Sakura et demanda Mokona de les attendre. Ils d jeun rent a l'h tel ou Fye allait d'habitude. Le patron le re u aussi chaleureusement qu'a l'accoutum e et leur offrit le repas.

C'est alors que Sakura vit Tsubaki dans une longue robe noire, fendue sur le c t gauche et orn e de roses rouges. La tristesse envahi nouveau la Princesse. Mais Fye lui expliqua la situation tandis que Tsubaki se pr sentait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges demanda alors a son ami si elle pouvait parler a la Princesse en priv . Cette derni re avait un peu peur mais la suivi.

Tsubaki prit une grande inspiration puis elle dit :

- coute, je sais que tu m'as vue avec lui, comme il te l'a dit, il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est toi qu'il aime, mais il n'ose pas te l'avouer... Parce qu'il cache un secret, tout comme moi...

La sinc rit m lang e a la tristesse et a une profonde m lancolie transper aient sa voix.

Sakura vit un cercle rouge sang appara tre sous les pieds de la jeune femme qui laissa voir ses attributs d moniaques la demoiselle.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sakura ne r pondit pas, elle tait att r e, elle ne se serait jamais attendu a. Le regard triste et sombre de la jeune femme se posait sur elle et attendait une r ponse.

-Fye-san est un... D mon ?

-Pas exactement. Il y a longtemps, il vivait dans un autre monde, qu'il a du fuir. Il avait un fr re, qu'il a perdu. Lorsque son fr re est mort, il a fr l la folie, un homme lui est apparu et lui a propos un march , il rendrait la vie a son fr re s'il acceptait de se laisser mordre par lui. C'est comme a qu'il est devenu un Vampire. Le comble de son malheur a t que l'homme lui avait menti ! Apr s l'avoir mordu, il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Fye tait trop jeune pour comprendre, mais avec le temps, il s'est rendu compte que l'homme s' tait jou de lui. Maintenant, il est condamn a tre un Vampire... Et il a peur que tu n'acceptes pas cette part de lui !

-Mais je l'accepterai tel qu'il est !

Tsubaki sourit et descendit chercher Fye, ensuite, elle sorti discr tement de la chambre pendant qu'ils discutaient.

-Fye-san?

-Oui ?

-Tsubaki-san m'a tout expliqu ... Mais je vous aime ! Je vous aime comme vous tes !

-Hime-sama...

Des larmes de joie apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et elles perl rent sur son visage. Il sorti de son manteau la bo te et lui dit de l'ouvrir.

Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, d couvrant le cadeau que lui faisait le Blond, elle lui sauta au cou et le remercia, disant qu'elle trouvait le bijou magnifique.

Pendant ce temps, cach e derri re un rideau, une certaine boule de poils connue de tous observait la sc ne. Il fixait la sph re qu'il tenait entre les pattes. Au moins, il n'aurait pas a l'utiliser... Du moins pour eux !

Et au m me moment, du c t de Shaolan et Kurogane, le jeune homme mangeait le plat pr par par le Blond, il s'arr ta et posa sa fourchette.

-Kurogane ?

-Hum ?

-Ce n' tait qu'une illusion hier, n'est-ce pas... ?

-Oui.

-Je ne pourrai... Jamais tre aux c t s de la Princesse... Autrement qu'en ami... C' tait le prix a payer, je le sais mais... a fait mal !

Des perles d'eau sal es coul rent sur ses joues, laissant appara tre la douleur qu'il ressentait. Kurogane ne savait pas quoi faire, il lui dit juste de finir son repas.

Shaolan sourit douloureusement et termina son plat, le Ninja vint s'asseoir pr s de lui et le brun lui fit part de sa d cision.

-Et bien soit, je ne serai qu'un ami pour elle et je continuerai la recherche des plumes mais une fois ceci termin ... Je me retirerai de sa vie !

-T'es sur de ce que tu dis, gamin ?

-Oui! Elle ne pourra pas tre heureuse si elle me voit malheureux et je ne pourrai pas toujours cacher l'amour que j' prouve pour elle... Si elle est heureuse avec Fye, c'est tout ce qui compte.

L' ph be et la Princesse filaient le parfait amour, ils taient heureux, mais une chose tracassait encore le jeune homme... Que ferait-il la prochaine fois que sa soif sera trop forte et que Sakura sera a ses c t s ? Pourrait-il combattre ses pulsions ? Il n'en tait pas sur.

Tsubaki avait attrap Mokona alors qu'il cherchait a sortir sans se faire remarquer des amoureux, elle lui dit alors :

-Je veux parler a Y ko !

-Tu connais Y ko ?

-Oui! Et je veux lui parler, maintenant !

Il mit alors en relation les deux jeunes femmes.

-Y ko-sama !

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'inclina devant la sorci re.

-Tsubaki ? a faisait longtemps, que deviens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, mais j'ai un souhait a formuler...

-Vraiment ? Et bien, je t' coute.

-Je voudrais... Que Fye puisse redevenir humain !

-Il a pass un pacte, seul celui avec lequel il l'a pass serait apte a le lib rer de cette "mal diction".

-Vous savez tr s bien qu'il ne voudra jamais ! Cet homme est introuvable de plus !

-Il y aurait un moyen, mais le prix a payer sera tr s lourd...

-Je paierai ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit heureux!

-Tu devras te priver de la chose que tu aimes le plus au monde.

-La chose que j'aime le plus au monde ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas... Je dois vous donner un objet que j'aime ?

-Non. Tu devras... Me donner ton plus pr cieux souvenir.

-Bien.

Une lueur verte apparu autour de Tsubaki et cette derni re perdit le souvenir qui lui tait le plus cher au Monde. Elle s' vanouit sur le lit situ derri re elle.

Mokona sortit et communiqua avec Y ko.

-C' tait quoi le prix a payer, dit?

-Sa rencontre avec la Princesse.

-Avec la Princesse, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est gr ce a cette rencontre que Sakura et Fye peuvent tre ensemble aujourd'hui... C' tait son souvenir le plus pr cieux. Va chercher Fye.

Mokona couru chercher le Blond et lui expliqua la situation, puis, Y ko entra en communication avec eux et leur donna ce qui semblait tre un cube. Elle r cita une incantation et le c t Vampire de Fye disparu, elle lui pr cisa cependant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver de a si a se produisait a nouveau. Il opina et rejoignit la jeune fille qui hantait ses nuits depuis si longtemps et qui, actuellement, se promenait dans le jardin.

-Attendez-moi, Ma Juliette, J'arrive!

Et il serra sa princesse dans ses bras, avant de lui offrir un doux baiser.

Kurogane et Shaolan taient sortis, la recherche du Ch teau des Ombres dont leur avait parl Mokona avant qu'ils ne partent. Ils le trouv rent assez facilement, la boule de poils leur avait dit de placer la sph re dans le r ceptacle de la pi ce centrale du ch teau. Ils durent affronter quelques Ombres avant d'atterrir dans la salle pr cit e, l ils plac rent la sph re qui mit une grande lumi re blanche, a ce moment toutes les Ombres disparurent, aussi bien celles dans le c ur de nos amis que celles qui les avaient attaqu s. L'origine de ces Ombres taient les sentiments n gatifs que ressentaient les personnes qui se mat rialisaient. Et les Ombres n'attaquaient pas que nos amis elles attaquaient aussi les villageois, de fait, nos amis ont oeuvr s, encore une fois, pour le bien de tous !  
Au moment ou Shaolan avait plac l'objet, une des plumes de Sakura tait apparue.

Et c'est ainsi que Fye sorti avec Sakura, qui avait r cup r une nouvelle plume, que Kurogane devait subir une boule de poils et un magicien farceurs, comme toujours, et que Shaolan tait plus d termin que jamais a retrouver les plumes au plus vite.

~Fin~

Note de Fin : Et voil la fin de ma fiction "Ma Juliette" est disponible !

J'esp re qu'elle vous a plu !

A bient t pour de nouvelles histoires ! 


End file.
